creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bill9929/Archive2
Happy Appy is now done You can now lock the page, because it's finally complete. Dronian 05:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy has been protected. Bill9929 06:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Chicken Tastes Good Yo, how long am i banned? Trey-Ninja-Walrus 01:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) idk, Cleric kicked you. Bill9929 01:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay. BTW about the chicken...it tasted kinda bad.....F*****ing grocery food!!! lol Trey-Ninja-Walrus 01:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 1) I am tired of your behavior in chat, man. You know what you do is against the rules. Continue this and you will be infinibanned from chat. 2) >that sig ClericofMadness changed sig ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus: King Of Derpiness~ 01:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) SIGNATURE TEST (ignore this) Test 123. Bil l9 929 (talk) 21:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Testing again. Bill9929 (talk) 21:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) hi! What are you talking about? 1. I didnt even know you had a livestream today 2. I dont know how to screencap 3. I wasnt this site all day SpicyHandofMarriage 00:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The screencap was taken yesterday. Bill9929 (talk) 00:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I came on this wiki at 10pm est yesterday. So i dont know about any screencap... SpicyHandofMarriage 00:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What where when huh what's going on? Something about a live stream and some screencaps? -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 07:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) wat Account disabled? *is confuzzled* -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 22:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'll stay. Bill9929 (talk) 08:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay. :3 -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 21:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey ED IS WATCHING 0M6WTFBBQ!!!!!! 17:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So that's how you do the whole blinking text. Interesting. I believe bill is well aware that Mr. Ed is watching him. That horse is creepy. ClericofMadness 17:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block me on the chat That was rude Bill 0M6WTFBBQ!!!!!! 17:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, aren't you that guy that replied to Bill on my blog post saying "nice try" seeming to hint you were one of the ED trolls? -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 21:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) errr.... ill be at wtfometer then........ ----lolster1 Help! Now! You know how when you go on chat you can see who is in on the right side of the screen. On mine, this isn't there anymore. Could you help in any way? Daniel942 21:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I cannot. Bill9929 (talk) 21:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Join flooding i have to refresh, it says i'm on a diiferent browser and disconnects me! Paperluigi987 22:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC)paperluigi987 Hye, they want a sequal! I need to give the fans what they want! Rights You know what, since this douche doesn't know that I have rights, I'm leaving this website. Bill, it's called freedom of speech, IT'S A FUCKING RIGHT!!! So since I can't have freedom on here, what's the god damn point. —Preceding unsigned comment added by CheeseMonkey (talk • ) It's not a sequel if *you* write it. It's just fanfiction. ClericofMadness 22:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How was i spamming? Ok really, just one thing. How was I spamming if I only did that ONCE? CreepyNut 01:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Creepynut Inserting random/gibberish charecters in chat is an instant kick, and what you did was in that context. Bill9929 (talk) 01:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Cheers for the offer dude. I'm still learning my way around the site. —Preceding unsigned comment added by The Silicon Lemming (talk • ) Well, If you need any help you can contact any of our active admins. You can also get help in chat. PS:Remember to sign your posts Bill9929 (talk) 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Teh Samsins Bill, can you teach me a few things about TehSamsins.tk? I need to know how I can edit it... 01:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad Honestly William, i dont care if you are an admin and i dont care what you say, pick on somebody else, i tried to be nice to you and tried to be a good guy, but no longer. you take your job way to seriously. im not mad, im not any of that. but seriously if all you do is see the wrongs and not the rights then you obviously have trouble, you think that your some sort of wikia cop? i dont think so. go ahead, ban me if you want, but that would be going against your own rules and against the first ammendment of the constitution. and that little joke of yours on your profile? you think your funny. you obviously dont know your place. Freedom of speech and information and yet you, take those rights away from users. say what you want, but i dont care how powerful you think you are just because you are an admin, to me you are nothing more than a simple guy on the other end of the computer screen who thinks that its funny to ban people for stupid reasons. like i said i tried to be nice, but you dont return my kindness so in other words, i dont like what you do Bill. Damn son. He's telling you the GLOBAL WIKIA POLICY AGAINST ADVERTISEMENTS. You treat anything anyone does as some sort of character attack or something against free speech. ClericofMadness Free speech does not apply to actions and/or activities that are expressly limited by community and/or global policies. On any given website, your free speech is actively--and legally--limited by the TERMS AND CONDITIONS and/or TERMS OF USE policy(ies) that may be in place. Free speech would allow you to make 1,000,000 pages with nothing but political arguments and expressions of religious ideals this wiki but if you do that you will be subject to the rules and regulations of both wikia and the local wiki. Sure you can make those million pages, but you would be spamming this site with unneeded and unrelated content. Free Speech is a liberty, but it is not a mandate that you use it at any given chance. Free speech can and will be limited based on rules. This website, as is all of wikia, is democratic. Even if a website is not, the RULES can limit your ability to post whatever you want. It's a way to protect websites and communities. Spamming forums with thousands upon thousands of ad links is not covered by free speech, as it is disruptive. It's the internet equivalent of yelling "FIRE!" in a crowded theater. ClericofMadness 18:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying you can't link your site. You had an HTML script. I removed it. Its fine to have http://www.mysite.com THATS FINE, as long there is no revenuetracker, bux.to or other similar scripts on your userpage. Bill9929 (talk) 19:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Comment about chatban Bill9929 did'nt issue REALLY!? None540 21:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I didn't kick you, Cleric did. Bill9929 (talk) 21:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) fine, if you want to block me, go ahead, this wiki has turned into a police state, i will never come to the chat here again anyway,so Goodbye. enjoy your life. None540 22:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Herp,Derp,Derp why don't people make new sections? my sincerest apology for being an ass to you. please dont ignore me when i tell you Merry Christmas. hope your holiday goes well :) Vergil117 14:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) It happens, Anyway, I hope you have a good holiday to :) PS: Remember to make new sections. Bill9929 (chimney) 20:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned signature That was a joke. The Jurker 17:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I Quit Hey Bill. I'm quitting today. So tell everyone that. He Bill I'm quitting today. So tell everyone that Snazzell 16:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. Snazzell 16:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) But I will be on EggPedia Wiki and Secretsofgaming Wiki almost daily. You can contact me there. But I am not coming on Creepypasta anymore. Snazzell 16:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really Bill? You kickbanned me for joking? That reminds me. I'm quitting. For real this time, I promise you I'm not kidding. Most of the pastas I read aren't worth 30 seconds of my day. And I get yelled at if I joke around, example: you just ****ing kickbanned me for it. So overall, bye and expect one more pasta from me. WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME ADMIN? 02:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Saying "JK" doesent make everything ok. But please don't leave, I was following our kickbanning policy about being mean to other chatters. Bill9929 (chimney) 02:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I'm deleting this post tomorrow, just don't kickban me for playing around. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Unclever Name (talk • ) 1. Dont remove this post. 2. Unfortunately, i have to. I wouldn't of kicked you but you violated the Chat Rules. I have to follow this policy and kickban anyone that breaks these rules. Bill9929 (chimney) 03:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) On (Meta Pastas?) If I were to create a pasta about my username, is there anything I would have to do, aside from adding it to the article listing and user submission pages? Sorry to be so noobish, but I don't enjoy being the person who has no clue as to how to do something. Rahwen 16:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to add related categorys from the Genre Listing to it. Currently we don't have a category about people's usernames (but i will talk to cleric about that). Bill9929 (chimney) 17:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated. Rahwen 17:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) When is chat going to be back? I'm freaking boored! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 19:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Help. Is wiki glitching? it keeps logging me out and i have to log back in. And it doesn't reqinise password even tho i typed it perfectly. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 19:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Banned? I understand if someone is banned for sexual talk if it's harassment. But I thought jokes were ok? Are not even jokes aloud? That's a bit extreme. Btw, I don't really mean to sound like a rebel. I just thought that joking was ok. Daniel942 21:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Apology I am very sorry for streching the chat, and i would like to know when i am unkicked from the chat, And i would like to say that i am a pathetic asshole with no life.TheHorrorPhan 22:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Comment about chatban You are banned from chat for 10 Minutes for the following reason: Being an ass in chat (Rule #0) after you had a ton of warnings. 10 minutes have passed and i cant chat... Chat bans are manual, i have unkicked you. Bill9929 (chimney) 00:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I am not a bot Im not a bot I was reading pasta so try to understand. p.s:Bots have perfect spelling and cant make pasta.I made a pasta and there are spelling erors! You were suspected of being a bot because of the random join flooding and inactivity. I have lifted the ban Bill9929 (chimney) 06:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ? Can I commit suicide now Fapturbo7 07:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me to post a creepypasta on the article listing? after i post a creepypasta i dunno what to do. so 5 minutes has passed i cant chant i dont get it the time is always more then it should be...PBJsandwich 15:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i dint meant to offend jews i was just talking pseudo english example:mai litel pawneePBJsandwich 22:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 30 minutes passed can i chat now?PBJsandwich 22:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP! I see chat working i type but it doesnt show up? Please hellp! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 23:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much :|MoMo6 00:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the inconvenience As such, I think you know MoMo6, the assclown, but this may sounds a bit retarded but he uses reverse phsycology upon me and caused me to spam on the chat. I am awfully sorry but if you are not the person who ban me from chat then who is? And please reply back. I plead you to unban me from chat. 1. SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH ~~~~ I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH 2. DO NOT SPAM LIKE THAT 3. I didnt kick you, according to the records, Cleric kicked you. Bill9929 (chimney) 03:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hey why was i banned? was it something i said? ThE MaD JeStEr 04:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I did not kickban you. According to our reccords, Cloverbeatme!! kickbanned you. Bill9929 (chimney) 05:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ah sorry then i will go bother him now ThE MaD JeStEr 05:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) A Request I would like to nominate http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:BetonStudio for a ban, for his several category-less spam pages (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Mw3_Prequel and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Limbo_oF_the_lOZD!!). MooseJuice 17:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I can see that cleric allready pwnd him Bill9929 (chimney) 19:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh I'm still kick banned and it been way longer than 10 minutesMoMo6 23:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you kickban me again? Nope. Check the kick log Bill9929 (chimney) 01:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) How to I check? MoMo6 01:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Category warning. That was my first day here--Simple mistake, I said "Original Content" instead of "OC". My apologies. Fuipui 03:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hey buddie! you have a lot of bright shiny badges and i hope i can be just like you some day Dude what the hell is wrong with chat? Okay i get on i type in something (Example HI! How is everyone this day?) and it doesnt show up. I press enter text dissapears and it doesnt show up in chat. It's really agervating if you have a important message to a user and you can't speak. Get aim or something for emegancies like this. It's not my connection it doesnt say ~your login to this browser is blah blah blah or whatever it ussualy say's. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 06:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Please leave responce on my talk page if you would be so kind."Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 06:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Apology for Sock Puppet I was originally mad at you for blocking "DrakonNeos". I had to learn from a friend that "Sock of DrakoNeos" meant DrakonNeos was a sock puppet of my original DrakoNeos. I think I had originally intended to have my name be "DrakonNeos", but made a typo and registered as "DrakoNeos". So, sorry about A) creating a sock puppet, and B) being mad at you for blocking it. My friend says I should check my username before clicking "Register." :P Thank you for blocking DrakonNeos and keeping the wiki clean. DrakoNeos 20:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives